nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HouseHaus
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:HouseHaus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Regaliorum (Talk) 03:09, October 28, 2010 Welcome! It's always nice to have new contributors. I hope that you'll be able to stay for awhile, Lovia's always happy to see new faces. I personally recommend that you try to immerse yourself into politics here in Lovia, which is the most important thing in this nation. Here is a little recommended path that you take. *Find a political party that fits you (the major parties are CPL.nm, Walden, and CCPL). *Contribute to the site **Edit articles **Find a home *Learn about Lovia **Read about Lovia and its five states and many cities/towns **Read about Lovian politics (Constitution, Congress, etc.) *Immerse yourself in the community. Users such as User:DimiTalen (King Dimitri I), User:Regaliorum (Prime Minister Yuri Medvedev), and myself User:Armachedes (MOTC Edward Hannis) are sure to be there for you. If there's anything you need, be sure to contact me on my talk page here! Edward Hannis 03:47, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :I'd also like to note to you that you should maybe avoid the idea of making a big family. Four members should be your limit. Horton11 has already stirred up controversy on that matter. Edward Hannis 00:57, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :No, I just plan on having a few members. I did add an old ancestor tho. (by the ways are you american?)Andrea Wright 01:03, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Yup. California. Everyone else here is either East-Coast USA, or the Netherlands (if they ever start talking in some foreign language, which they rarely do anymore, it's Dutch (or Limburgish, a local dialect)). Where are you in? Edward Hannis 01:21, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm from Louisiana. Right in the middle of USA (but to the south). Andrea Wright 01:26, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Welcome! Andy is from Massachusetts, I heard, and Horton11 and Marcus Villanova are Americans too. 09:08, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes I'm from New York the great apple!Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:06, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hi am Marcus Villanova from that party your in Walden!!! Andy McCandless was our once leader but is still an amazing leader! Martha van Ghent is also a congressmen/women and is our current leader of the party. Justin Abrahams is also a new member and is running for congress. We just went through some turmoil, but are stronger beacuse were all now progressives and reformers. My main question is:Do you want to run for congress? If you do first apply for citizenship beacuse you've done over 50 edits so far. Second stay active, keeping coming on the site 3 or 4 times a week, twice if so. Three, did you create your chareter for youself yet, if not make one now. Four, Have fun, Join in the Walden Election Council to disscuss politics and overall look throught the wiki to learn. Finally, be yourself and good luck: From - Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:05, December 6, 2010 (UTC)